Cloud computing uses multiple resources over a network, such as the Internet, to perform computing tasks. An application accessible to an end user may be run on multiple resources at the same time. A combination of hardware and virtual hardware may be abstracted to the end user. Thus the end user may not require knowledge of the underlying workings of the cloud. The end user may simply send a service request to the cloud and subsequently receive a service result.